Celos
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: Re-subido/editado One shot/Yaoi ¡¿Trama? ¡¿Que trama? Pasen y lean. MinamisawaxKurama


**Nota de la Autora: **_Hola, aquí trayendo un One shot que me quedo soso. _

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de _**_Inazuma Eleven Go _**_no me pertenecen._

**Dedicado para: ****_rox siniestra_**_, espero y te guste._

* * *

><p><strong>Celos<strong>

**«**_A veces los celos te pueden ayudar, pero en otras solo te perjudicaran_**»**_._

* * *

><p><strong>Minamisawa Atsushi<strong>

**Kurama Norihito**

* * *

><p>Minamisawa se encontraba sentado esperando a los demás integrantes del equipo de futbol, y estaba pensando en cierto chico moreno que lo volvía loco desde hace tiempo. Lo cual no lo molestaba ya lo había aceptado que lo atraía y no solo eso; si no que se había enamorado de su compañero.<p>

Minutos después la cancha ya había unos jugadores, pero el que quería ver el peli-morado no llegaba y eso se le hacía raro al él. Luego de un momento vio la cabellera de un chico y cuando lo vio; no esperaba verlo junto con Tsurugi, eso lo molestaba y no solo eso, si no que tenía un hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas que se notaba y eso si que lo enojaba, sonaría egoísta pero solo esos sonrojos los tendría que causar él no otro. Pero claro si ni siquiera le había dicho sus sentimientos y ya reclamaba como suyo.

Varios días después sucedía lo mismo, pero a veces llegaba junto con Tsurugi o Kariya; eso ponía los celos del peli-morado al éxtasis. Y cuando ya no aguanto más, lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo, todo se quedaron un poco confusos pero ciertos chicos no.

Lo llevo hasta el parque que estaba cerca de ahí, y no le hacia

— ¡Hey! Suéltame. —Grito el peli-celeste.

Lo soltó y se acerco hasta Kurama, y sin darle tiempo a decir algo… lo beso.

Un beso, un roce que poco a poco fue un poco más "_demandante_" lo atrajo a él, abrazándolo por la cintura y él otro por reflejos coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor. Se separaron cuando sus pulmones le pidieron algo de oxigeno (a veces odio al aire porque arruina esos momentos¬¬) ambos con la respiración agitada y con un sonrojo en las mejillas (más Kurama)

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunto tímidamente Kurama.

Intento separarse un poco pero fue imposible el peli-morado lo tenía todavía abrazado. Así que solo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero, evitando la mirada del otro.

—Mmm. —Minamisawa se quedo pensando— pues, porque quería.

Kurama al escuchar eso se separo bruscamente, cosa que le sorprendió mayor.

—No tienes que hacer eso, además tu estas saliendo con… Akane —lo dijo y sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse.

Atsushi se quedo pensando, no, claro que no o ¿sí? Kurama vio cuando él y la castaña se… besaron. ¡Kami! No, tenía que explicarle, tenía que decirle que lo amaba con todo su alma.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo rápidamente el peli-morado.

— ¡NO MIENTAS! Yo la otra vez vi cuando tu y ella se estaban besando —le grito, haciendo que Minamisawa viera que había empezado a llorar.

—Sí, paso eso… pero es que —se acerco un poco más al peli-celeste—… hizo ella eso, porque se entero que Shindou no le correspondía.

Kurama abrió los ojos sorprendido y sin tiempo de apartarse, el defensa con el dorsal 10 lo atrajo a él otra vez abrazándolo.

—Además a quien amo, es a ti, Norihito.

— ¿Enserio? Debo creerte, o me estas mintiendo.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, te amo, a ti solo a ti.

Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Etto… yo también te amo, Atsushi —confeso con un tierno sonrojo que le pareció tierno al mayor.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ser _mi_ novio? —haciendo énfasis en MI.

El peli-celeste rio quedamente.

—Sí, me encantaría Atsushi-kun —lo miro y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

—Eso me alegra… pero contéstame algo. —hablo serio.

—Eh, ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué todos los días llegabas con Tsurugi o Kiraya?

—Ah, eso. Jeje ellos creía que si llegaba con alguien tú te pondrías celoso y creo que funciono ¿o no? —dijo tratando de alejarse un poco.

—Pues vaya que ayudaron.

—Sí.

Minamisawa le dio un beso a SU novio, en los labios.

—Creo que es mejor regresar, te acompaño a tu casa ¿vale?

—Ok, vamos.

Se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron a la casa del moreno, quizás después de eso le agradecería a sus amigos si no, no hubieran sido pareja.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Lo sé, me quedo soso. Pero es todo lo que salió de mi mente._

Cuídense y nos leemos~


End file.
